


Moca and the Hoes (and Tsugu)

by 6thafterglow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, In a way, Might be OOC, afterglow only, chat fic, let them swear!!, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, mocaran is canon from the start, same w/tsugusayo, they r highschoolers, tomohima is... getting there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6thafterglow/pseuds/6thafterglow
Summary: 2:47 PMMoca added Ran, Tomoe, Himari, and Tsugumi to the chatMoca named the chat Moca and the HoesTomoe: Moca!Tomoe: Tsugu is not a hoe





	1. Chapter 1

_2:47 PM_

**_Moca_ ** _added_ **_Ran, Tomoe, Himari, and Tsugumi_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **_Moca_ ** _named the chat_ **_Moca and the Hoes_ **

 

 **Tomoe:** Moca!

 

 **Tomoe:** Tsugu is not a hoe

 

 **Moca:** shit u right

 

 **_Moca_ ** _named the group chat_ **_Moca and the Hoes (and Tsugu)_ **

 

 **Tsugumi:** why am i not a hoe :-(

 

 **Tomoe:** tsugumi-

 

 **Tsugumi:** i want to be a hoe too!

 

 **Moca:** ur just not at that level

 

 **Tsugumi:** ahh… i see…

 

 **Tsugumi:** i guess that means i’ll have to try harder!

 

 **Tsugumi:** i can’t keep falling behind like this

 

 **Ran:** somehow that was the most tsugumi thing i’ve ever heard while being completely unlike her

 

 **_Moca_ ** _has changed_ **_Moca_ ** _to_ **_the prettiest girl ever_ **

 

 **_Moca_ ** _has changed_ **_Tsugumi_ ** _to_ **_Tsugurific_ **

 

 **_Moca_ ** _has changed_ **_Tomoe_ ** _to_ **_Kaoru but less hakanai_ **

 

 **_Moca_ ** _has changed_ **_Ran_ ** _to_ **_gerard way if he were a girl_ **

 

 **_Moca_ ** _has changed_ **_Himari_ ** _to_ **_stupid_ **

 

 **the prettiest girl ever:** alright I dont want to hear any complaints about the names

 

 **Kaoru but less hakanai:** these nicknames are way too long

 

 **Tsugurific:** mine and Himari's are one word!

 

 **Tsugurific:** I like this one, thank you Moca!

 

 **gerard way if he were a girl:** I have a complaint.

 

 **stupid:** Moca why is my name “stupid”

 

 **the prettiest girl ever:** do you know how to change it?

 

 **stupid:** no

 

 **the prettiest girl ever:** exactly

 

 **the prettiest girl ever:** anyway, I said no complaints

 

 **Tsugurific:** maybe we can compromise by making some of them shorter?

 

 **the prettiest girl ever:** what a tsugurific idea

 

 **_the prettiest girl ever_ ** _has changed_ **_Kaoru but less hakanai_ ** _to_ **_tomato_ **

 

 **_the prettiest girl ever_ ** _has changed_ **_gerard way if he were a girl_ ** _to_ **_peanut butter_ **

 

 **_the prettiest girl ever_ ** _has changed_ **_the prettiest girl ever_ ** _to_ **_jelly_ **

 

 **jelly:** any complaints?

 

 **Tsugurific:** nope!

 

 **stupid:** umm???

 

 **peanut butter:** it's a little cheesy but it's okay.

 

 **stupid:** I have a complaint!

 

 **tomato:** none here

 

 **stupid:** MY NAME IS STILL STUPID MOCA

 

 **jelly:** now that that's settled I'm gonna nap

 

 **peanut butter:** it's literally 3 in the afternoon

 

 **jelly:** zzzzzzzzz

 

 **jelly:** wait, want to join me Ran?

 

 **peanut butter:** …

 

 **peanut butter:** I'll be right there.

 

 **stupid:** not to be gay on main but goals

 

 **stupid:** can someone teach me how to change my name?

 

 **Tsugurific:** I'm sorry Himari, I have to help out at the cafe now :-(

 

 **tomato:** I also have something else to do

 

 **stupid:** I want you all to know that you're no longer invited to my birthday party

 

_4:56 PM_

 

 **_stupid_ ** _has changed_ **_stupid_ ** _to_ **_not stupid_ **

 

 **not stupid:** I did it!

 

 **peanut butter:** did it really take you 2 hours to figure it out?

 

 **peanut butter:** more importantly, you could've changed it to anything but you chose to add “not” instead

 

 **not stupid:** it didn't take me two hours! did you really just nap for two hours?

 

 **peanut butter:** I've been awake for an hour. Moca is still asleep, though.

 

 **not stupid:** the amount of sleep she gets is probably unhealthy

 

 **peanut butter:** so is the amount of food she eats

 

 **jelly:** and the amount of pUsSy I eat ayee

 

 **_peanut butter_ ** _has kicked_ **_jelly_ ** _out of the chat_

 

 **not stupid:** I'm not sure how you've managed to date her for so long

 

 **peanut butter:** I'm just glad tsugu got out of there before it was too late

 

 **not stupid:** that was a weird week for all of us

 

 **peanut butter:** agreed.

 

 **not stupid:** hey Moca just pm'd me to add her back

 

 **peanut butter:** yeah she's bsidkdjdksosododayai

 

 **not stupid:** Ran's been possessed!?

 

 **peanut butter:** Moca is trying to take my phone to add herself back

 

 **peanut butter:** I'm hiding in her bathroom

 

 **not stupid:** how long are we gonna keep her out of the chat?

 

 **peanut butter:** until Tsugu comes back and adds her in

 

 **not stupid:** she really is the softest out of us

 

 **peanut butter:** both a blessing and a curse, really

 

 **Tsugurific:** i'm back! did I miss anything?

 

 **not stupid:** nope

 

 **peanut butter:** nothing at all

 

 **Tsugurific:** oh, Moca messaged me!

 

 **_Tsugurific_ ** _has added_ **_jelly_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **jelly:** u thought you could get rid of me

 

 **jelly:** my absence was short lived

 

 **jelly:** very hakanai

 

 **not stupid:** does she have an off button?

 

 **peanut butter:** if she does I haven't found it yet

 

 **jelly:** everyone in this chat is a bully

 

 **jelly:** except you Tsugu ur doing great

 

 **Tsugurific:** thank you Moca!!!

 

 **not stupid:** Tomoe isn't even here to defend herself

 

 **jelly:** well she's still a bully

 

 **jelly:** in order from biggest bully to least bully - Ran, Himari, Tomoe, Tsugu

 

 **peanut butter:** makes sense

 

 **not stupid:** yeah I see no problems here

 

 **Tsugurific:** i'm falling behind again…

 

 **jelly:** oh my god tsugu never change

 

 **Tomato:** it's been zero days since our last Moca related nonsense

 

 **jelly:** new record~

 

 **Tsugurific:** Moca related nonsense - 0 days

 

 **Tsugurific:** Himari related - 6

 

 **Tsugurific:** Tomoe - 18

 

 **Tsugurific:** Ran - 31

 

 **Tsugurific:** Tsugumi - 1789

 

 **jelly:** how do u do it tsugu

 

 **not stupid:** wait why is mine only 6?

 

 **peanut butter:** wasn't that the day you were having a gay panic over Kaoru

 

 **not stupid:** probably but how does that count as a nonsense

 

 **jelly:** because then you were comparing her to Tomoe

 

 **not stupid:** and?

 

 **_jelly_ ** _has removed_ **_not stupid_ ** _from the chat_

 

 **jelly:** tomoe please just let me tell her she has a crush on you

 

 **tomato:** _if_ she had a crush on me, she'd know, right?

 

 **Tsugurific:** no I dont think so

 

 **jelly:** this is himari we're talking about

 

 **peanut butter:** definitely not

 

 **jelly:** tsugu can you please change both himari's and tomoe's counters to 0 days

 

 **Tsugurific:** okay, Moca!

 

 **peanut butter:** honestly, I don't think Himari’s realized that Tomoe is even a romantic option.

 

 **jelly:** the day himari realizes she can date her friends is the day we lose her

 

 **Tomato:** since Moca and Ran are together, you'd think that Himari would've already thought about it

 

 **Tsugurific:** yeah but Himari knew they were together when she first met Kaoru and realized girls in general were a romantic option

 

 **Tomato:** you're right

 

 **Tomato:** I still think we should give her some time to figure it out herself

 

 **jelly:** ran and I got married when we were 6 and tomoe cant even get a text back

 

 **jelly:** press f to pay respects

 

 **Tsugurific:** f

 

 **peanut butter:** f

 

 **Tomato:** …

 

 **Tomato:** f

 

 **Tomato:** i'm adding her back now

 

 **_Tomato_ ** _has added_ **_not stupid_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **peanut butter:** moca I don't think our marriage when we were 6 and used candy as wedding rings really count as being married

 

 **jelly:** ran are you asking for a divorce?

 

 **jelly:** :-(

 

 **peanut butter:** cant divorce if we're not married

 

 **not stupid:** i was there and I remember signing the witness statement so I think it's real

 

 **Tomato:** i agree

 

 **Tsugurific:** I would too!

 

 **Tsugurific:** except…

 

 **Tsugurific:** none of us were licensed so it's only halfway legitimate

 

 **jelly:** guess we'll just have to get married for real, right, Ran?

 

 **peanut butter:** eventually, yeah

 

 **jelly:** oh

 

 **jelly:** brb

 

 **peanut butter:** i don't think she expected me to just agree

 

 **peanut butter:** she's blushing really hard and hiding her face in my chest saying “not fair”

 

 **Tomato:** shes the definition of disaster lesbian

 

 **not stupid:** the sad part is she had so much potential to be a distinguished lesbian

 

 **Tsugurific:** ran is probably the only one who could make her act like this

 

 **peanut butter:** stop being embarrassing…

 

 **jelly:** i am a distinguished lesbian!

 

 **jelly:** functional at worst.

 

 **not stupid:** when Ran first dyed the streak in her hair you couldn't focus on anything for a week

 

 **jelly:** this is why you're all BULLIES


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugurific: I'm screwed
> 
> jelly: oh so Tsugu's in love love
> 
> tomato: ran can be so romantic I think I'm starting to fall in love with her
> 
> jelly: tomoe if u even think about it i’m gonna cry and tell ako

_ 6:30 PM _

 

**Tsugurific:** I have a question…

 

**Tsugurific:** how do you know when you have a crush on someone?

 

**jelly:** I'm flattered, Tsugu, but I'm dating Ran

 

**Tsugurific:** Moca! Be serious!

 

**jelly:** weird question coming from the girl who's known she was a lesbian since we were sperm swimming around in our dads

 

**Tomato:** that's both gross and not helpful, Moca

 

**jelly:** well how about we ask Himari?

 

**jelly:** how do you feel about Tomoe, Himari?

 

**not stupid:** I love her! I think she's really cute and tall and perfect!

 

**not stupid:** if she weren't my best friend, I'd date her 

 

**jelly:** does Sayo make you feel something like that?

 

**Tsugurific:** yeah, sometimes…

 

**Tsugurific:** WAIT WHY DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT SAYO 

 

**peanut butter:** the only other people you hang out with are in this group chat.

 

**not stupid:** no matter who it is, you're not allowed to date

 

**tomato:** yeah I agree

 

**jelly:** we can't have someone tainting our pure tsugu

 

**peanut butter:** she's been friends with you for 10 years, you've already tainted her

 

**Tsugurific:** ran is the only sane person in this chat right now

 

**Tsugurific:** ran, how did you figure out you liked moca?

 

**peanut butter:** …

 

**peanut butter:** no response.

 

**jelly:** I realized when ya'll tried to get her to fake marry Himari

 

**not stupid:** oh my god is that why you cried

 

**jelly:** my 7 year old brain didn't understand jealousy okay

 

**not stupid:** my 7 year old brain understood perfectly fine when you tried to get Tomoe to marry Tsugu

 

**peanut butter:** your 15 year old brain doesn’t seem to understand

 

**jelly:** damn babe

 

**jelly:** i think i just fell in love with you a little more

 

**tomato:** imagine if moca and ran hadn’t started dating when we were like 10, moca would be so much worse without someone to keep her in line

 

**jelly:** wdym 

 

**jelly:** i’m a fucking delight

 

**jelly:** moca doesn’t need to be babysat

 

**peanut butter:** shut up

 

**jelly:** yes ma’am

 

**Tsugurific:** i love each and every one of you but you're not helping at all

 

**peanut butter:** tsugumi 

 

**peanut butter:** do you think about her a lot? do you ever find yourself wondering what she's doing when you're not around her? do you try to find any reason at all to be near her?

 

**peanut butter:** if your answer is yes to most of these, then it's most definitely a crush

 

**not stupid:** oh my god

 

**Tsugurific:** I'm screwed

 

**jelly:** oh so Tsugu's in love love

 

**tomato:** ran can be so romantic I think I'm starting to fall in love with her

 

**jelly:** tomoe if u even think about it i’m gonna cry and tell ako

 

**not stupid:** yeah i still don’t like the idea of Ran dating Tomoe

 

**peanut butter:** like I’d actually leave Moca for someone else

 

**jelly:** ran oh my god you can’t just say that

 

**Tsugurific:** ran truly is a romantic

 

**Tsugurific:** but wait himari, have you thought about why you don’t like it?

 

**not stupid:** hmmmm

 

**not stupid:** oh my god

 

**_not stupid_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**jelly:** as much as I’d like to think she finally realized how gay she is for tomoe, this  _ is  _ himari we’re talking about

 

**Tsugurific:** that was kind of mean, Moca!

 

**jelly:** am i wrong though

 

**Tsugurific:** ...no, I guess not.

 

**Tomato:** well shouldn’t one of us be checking in on her?

 

**jelly:** it can’t be me because i’ll probably just make her cry

 

**Peanut butter:** I’ll do it.

 

**tomato:** are you sure Ran?

 

**jelly:** well if you think about it, tsugu just realized she has a crush on one of the two people we know that’s more goth than ran so she doesn’t know how to handle the situation either

 

**jelly:** and tomoe is the reason she’s having this problem in the first place

 

**tomato:** look at moca using her brain properly for once

 

**jelly:** i know~ is everyone proud of me?

 

**Tsugurific:** yes, very proud

 

**peanut butter:** of course

 

**peanut butter:** okay i’ll be right back

 

**jelly:** hurry back i miss u already

 

**Tsugurific:** What do you guys think are the odds of Sayo liking me back?

 

**tomato:** i’d say like. 80 percent

 

**jelly:** real talk it’s probs more like 100

 

**Tsugurific:** how are you so sure?

 

**jelly:** it isn't just a coincidence that everyone we ever become friends with develops a crush on you, tsugu

 

**Tomato:** all of our crushes on you should've given you a hint

 

**Tsugurific:** for my own sanity I'm going to need you guys to stop bringing that up

 

**jelly:** also mine

 

**Tsugurific:** but if we're being completely honest, I would've dated all of you

 

**jelly:** it's not too late tsugu!

 

**jelly:** kidding

 

**jelly:** Ran and I are both bad at sharing

 

**Tomato:** this is why you can't be away from ran for too long, you start spouting nonsense

 

**jelly:** tomoe :-(

 

**Tomato:** speaking of, how do you think the talk with Himari is going?

 

**jelly:** himari is probably crying and ran has regretted offering to help at least 10 times

 

**Tsugurific:** I'm sorry to keep interrupting but

 

**Tsugurific:** what am I supposed to do about the Sayo situation?

 

**jelly:** you have two options

 

**jelly:** option one is to confess and she'll like you back and then you live in gay happiness

 

**jelly:** option two is to try and ignore the feelings and hope they go away but then you'll die inside if they never go away

 

**Tomato:** that sounds terrible Moca

 

**jelly:** it's the truth

 

**Tomato:** what if Sayo confesses first?

 

**jelly:** taking into consideration my vast experience with goths

 

**Tomato:** do you mean Ran and whatever Lisa tells you about Yukina

 

**jelly:** tomato tomato

 

**Tomato:** that doesn't work in text form

 

**jelly:** let me finish

 

**jelly:** sayo is awkward and seems to be insecure so she probably doesn't think she's good enough for our precious Tsugu

 

**jelly:** she's right in a way because no one seems to be good enough for Tsugu

 

**jelly:** but Sayo is probably the closest we're gonna get

 

**jelly:** besides me, of course

 

**peanut butter:** shut up

 

**jelly:** yes ma'am

 

**tomato:** oh thank god ran is back, we were about 3 minutes away from disaster

 

**Tsugurific:** how did the talk with Himari go?

 

**peanut butter:** I'll explain later

 

**peanut butter:** for now can we just pretend nothing happened?

 

**peanut butter:** and lay off a bit Moca

 

**jelly:** aye aye captain 

 

**Tsugurific:** sure!!

 

**tomato:** I guess if I have to…

 

**_peanut butter_ ** _ has added  _ **_not stupid_ ** _ to the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ya girl was sick so I've been sleeping a lot and working in between ahhhh.
> 
> Honestly I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this but if ya'll wanna see anything in this fic feel free to drop suggestions!
> 
> Okay thank u all for reading!! if u read my other fic I promise I'm working on that too I just suck

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto the idea of a chatfic for months and very recently I had to take a long car ride and wrote pretty much all of this while in the car on my phone.
> 
> I'm definitely still figuring out how to write their personalities and I'm not sure how Japanese teenagers act but since I'm from America this is based off of my high school experiences. I took some "artistic liberties" with certain things too since y'know, an adult (the official creators) can't 100% accurately write teenage interactions.
> 
> ANYWAY I hope y'all enjoy reading this, I'll probably be able to update at least once a week but don't hold me to that.


End file.
